


Numb

by The_Immature_One



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cutting, Gen, Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Immature_One/pseuds/The_Immature_One
Summary: Staring at the red stream,I become numbAll my problems are goneAt least for the time being





	Numb

The blade slides across my skin  
Easily cutting it  
Red teardrops fall down my wrist  
Making a small puddle on the tiled floor

Staring at the red stream,  
I become numb inside  
All my problems are gone  
At least for the time being

Though I am numb,  
The sting coming from my wrist keeps me grounded

I make a few more cuts,  
Each numbing me more so than the last

I sit and watch  
As each stream connects to each other to make a river  
Before going over the waterfall  
Into the lake on the floor

I enjoy the numbness for a few more minutes  
Before i put the razor away and wash my wrist off  
The blood staining the water red  
Drying off the remains from the river,  
I go on with my daily life  
Hoping that someone will hear my cry for help

But no one ever does

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to post different poem, but decided to do this one instead.
> 
> Yes, I used to cut. I have been talking with a few people on ao3, and have been thinking of talking to my councilor.  
> Something that I forgot to mention in this poem is that while cutting make me feel numb, it allowed me to make my pain real. Like every time I would cut, the pain that I felt on the inside was suddenly a real pain. And because my pain was real, it was almost like it felt like I could breathe again.  
> If anyone ever needs to talk, I'm on Twitter (@trial_just), or you can leave a comment here. I may be only able to listen and give my opinion/advice, but I know that sometimes just talking with someone is enough. And sometimes it's easier talking to a stranger than someone you know.
> 
> I'm not sure how many people will read my work, but know that I'm here if anyone ever needs to talk.


End file.
